1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an outboard motor control system, particularly to an outboard motor control system configured for regulating the speed of a boat.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of an outboard motor control system capable of controlling the speed of a boat (boat speed) is taught by Japanese Patent 2808636 (e.g., at page 2, from left column, line 50 to right column, line 18). This prior art system prevents engine stalling and increase in boat speed during trolling by advancing or retarding the ignition timing of the engine so as to maintain engine speed constant irrespective of load.
Most outboard motors have only one fixed gear ratio in both the forward and reverse directions. In addition, since the propeller is usually shaped for optimum performance at maximum engine speed, the dead slow boat speed may not be low enough when the outboard motor is kept in-gear.
During very low-speed cruising using a conventional outboard motor, therefore, the operator is required to manually repeat the troublesome operations of shifting from an in-gear position to the neutral position and then shifting back to the in-gear position when the boat speed decreases.